Scarlett and Ella
This article focuses on the interactions between Scarlett and Ella. Overview Ella and Scarlett interacted many times during their time together. Both were placed on Team B during their debut season, and both were roped into an alliance by Topher. Although initially distant, several events led Ella to proclaim Scarlett as her "Best Friend Forever", a title to which Scarlett didn't object to. Later on however, it is a bit murky as to if they still remain friends. In the following season, it is revealed that Scarlett believes Ella is nothing more then an easy manipulation and doesn't want to be her friend. Ella feels as if Scarlett is just joking, and feels this way even after Scarlett's early elimination. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Bogus Barf Brunch Although they didn't interact much in the first few episode, they are both pulled into an alliance by Topher in They are both convinced by Topher to vote off fellow teammate Max, which they both do. Torture and Terror! Shawn becomes suspicious of an alliance on his team and confronts Ella about it. Ella states she doesn't know what an alliance is. Scarlett then informs her that she is, in fact, in an alliance. Later, Ella approaches Scarlett and Topher, asking if they were having an alliance meeting. She mentions her pet, Edgar. Scarlett asks if Edgar is an elf, to which Ella corrects, stating Edgar is a bird. Super Showdown Ella is seen crying over the recent elimination of Topher. Scarlett comforts Ella by informing her she still has Edgar. Ella immediately cheers up and traps Scarlett in a hug. She then deems Scarlett as her best friend. During the challenge, Ella opts to stick with Scarlett. Scarlett uses this to her advantage and uses Ella as her human sheild to avoid being hit by the balloons. Ella is hit and Scarlett feigns saddness. After their team loses the challenge, Scarlett approaches Ella and asks if it was possible if she could vote for Ella at the elimination ceremony, stating that there is no way she could go home. Ella agrees, unaware that she just sealed her fate. That night, Ella is eliminated, with one of the votes against her being Scarlett's. Playa Del Losers Although Scarlett is revealed to be evil after Ella's departure, it is implied that Ella still thinks of Scarlett as a friend. Ella votes for Samey, Scarlett's worst enemy, to be in the finale. Pahkitew Island RP: The Finale Scarlett pelts Ella with softballs, showing no remorse afterwards. This is their only interaction in this episode. Total Drama: Redemption Island Daring Dramatizations Ella says hello to her "Best Friend". However, Scarlett tells Ella that she doesn't like her at all. Ella takes this as a joke and continues to believe that she is friends with Scarlett. When it's Scarlett turn to compete in the challenge, Ella cheers her on. Scarlett however, tells her to shut up. Ella does just that. Later, when Scarlett's team gets second, Ella congratulates her. Scarlett tells Ella to move out of her way. The Teams' Song Ella greets Scarlett. Scarlett calls Ella her idiot slave and tells her to leave. Ella volunteers to go with her. Scarlett attempts to use Ella to take care of Harold, as they have a conflict. Scarlett tells Ella that Harold is extremely mean. Ella, however, tells Scarlett that Harold is extremely nice. Scarlett becomes furious and calls Ella "good for nothing" and tells her to leave, once again. The Pi Contest Ella gets one of the questions right. In the confessional, Scarlett states that she texted Ella the answer, wanting her team to lose. If this is true is up to debate. In The Puzzling Place, Ella finds the correct clue in The Louvre. However, Scarlett informs her that it's fake. When she discovers that Ella's clue is the real one, she steals if from Ella, who requests for it back. Triathlon of Redemption Island Scarlett trips Ella up to make her loose the challenge. Ella then indirectly caused Scarlett to be eliminated when her team won the challenge. Frontstroke, Backstroke Ella reveals she wishes Scarlett was still in the competition. She also states that she will win for her. Redemption's Final Raging Roar Scarlett pounces on DJ, threatening to shave his lower area and his hair and then show one of those things to Bridgette. She realizes she jumped on the wrong person, then Ella tells her to stop, Scarlett calls her "Smella" and tells her to shut her mouth. Later, She yells at Ella, questioning which side she is on and quickly corrects DJ stating he is loosing. She pushes DJ into another tree later on which fuels Ella to pounce on Scarlett and call her a rude person, with Scarlett is obviously not fazed. Scarlett sings horribly on purpose so it hurts Ella's ears. Ella covers her ears and manages to snap Scarlett's glasses. She then proceeds to put her spare pair on her, before walking away from Ella. Scarlett is in shock that there is another season, but decides to bury the hatchet with Ella, stating that maybe they could become friends as Ella attacked Scarlett, it is clear she must have some hate, Scarlett says for her to kill that get up, reminding Ella she is not a Princess, but merely delusional. She attempts to say what she would do to Ella if she was attacked by her again but B cuts her off and finishes her sentence. Total Drama: Return of the Stars Tell it, Tubbies Scarlett greets Ella, before stating that it was weird that she did so, referencing Scarlett hating Ella, prior to the season. Scarlett is angered when Ella ignores her calling her cold and whiny before she is cut off from uttering the last word, a probably profanity. Trivia *In Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, Scarlett outlasts Ella and causes her elimination. **In Total Drama: Redemption Island, Ella outlasts Scarlett and indirectly causes her elimination by helping her team win the challenge, sending Scarlett's team to elimination.